Bounty for a Mistress
by Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol, bounty hunters, are sent to kill a 'Mistress of the Woods'. What they don't know, is that she's waiting for them to arrive. R&R!
1. Mistress of the Forest

Bounty for a Mistress  
By: Heatherherri  
  
Disclaimer: Heather: I do not own CCS! Though I'm wondering if I could buy if for $25? **gets down on knees and begs** Pwease? Syaoran: WE'RE WORTH MORE THAN THAT! Heather: Eep!  
  
Chapter One: Mistress of the Forest  
  
(A/n: This is set in medieval times.But there are clocks and showers.But they are Sakura's creation! So don't bug me about it! **raises fist**)  
  
"Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaa" A voice called. The beautiful auburn haired girl moved in her sleep.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You have to get up! Don't you remember? We're going for a picnic after you try on some kawaii clothes!" A pretty raven haired girl with amethyst eyes poked Sakura with her finger. She rolled over and opened her emerald eyes, looking all around her. She looked at her clock.  
  
"TOMOYO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP AT DAYBREAK!" she shrieked, birds flying out of the trees around them. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"I know Sakura-chan! But you just looked so kawaii sleeping! I didn't have the heart to wake you up!" she pleaded with Sakura, making puppy-dog faces at her. Sakura sighed. She didn't have to wake up at dawn, but she liked to try to.  
  
"Well, if we hurry we might be able to find a really great picnic spot! Just let me get ready, okay Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo nodded. It wouldn't take Sakura long to get ready.  
  
~~~~A few minutes later~~~~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, her hair dripping water onto the floor. She went up to her mirror, and began to brush out her hair. It was beautiful waist-length auburn hair, with honey tints in it. She stared at her reflection for a few seconds, thinking about how much she had grown. She had filled out quite nicely. Her curves filled out perfectly. She slipped on a simple dress, knowing that Tomoyo would give her one to wear for the picnic.  
  
~~~~Somewhere very far away~~~~  
  
A chestnut haired man slammed his fist on the table, knocking several papers off it.  
  
"Dammit Eriol! Why do I have to go after her?" The amber eyed youth yelled. His companion just stared at him, his sapphire eyes watching his every move.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran! Why are you so angry?" he asked the frustrated man.  
  
"Because I now have to go to Tonakatta Forest! Do you know how far that is?" he yelled at the dark haired boy. Eriol nodded. It was pretty far.  
  
"But Syaoran.Can't we just teleport there?" he asked quietly. Syaoran pulled his fists to his sides. He had forgotten about that. "Er.Yes, we could do that." he muttered, trying to not further embarrass himself.  
  
"Yes, so who is it that you're now going after?" Eriol asked, hoping for more adventures than last time. That had been pretty boring.  
  
"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Auburn hair, green eyes. Supposedly has magic." He muttered, mostly to himself. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Is she pretty?" he asked. Syaoran stared at him.  
  
"Eriol, we're going to find and kill this girl! Not date her!" he yelled. Eriol covered his ears.  
  
"I know, I know! But the whole job will be a lot more fun if there's a beautiful girl involved!" he replied. Syaoran smirked. Eriol was always thinking about girls.  
  
"Well," Syaoran started. Eriol looked at him expectedly. "She's supposed to be one of the most beautiful women in the world. I believe she's about our age." He said, watching as Eriol grinned.  
  
"Well then. Shouldn't we be heading off now?" Eriol asked, still grinning. Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Yes, yes. Our things are all packed?" Eriol nodded, saying something about maids packing them.  
  
"But we can't teleport into the forest remember? We'll have to teleport outside the forest, and then walk in." Syaoran nodded. Supposedly Tonakatta Forest was enchanted, and even had a witch to protect it. He snorted. Like some witch could protect a whole forest. Tonakatta Forest was huge, with several lakes, rivers, and woods.  
  
"Let's go then." They both grabbed their bags, and with a few quick words, were off.  
  
~~~~Back to Sakura and Tomoyo~~~~  
  
Sakura stood in front of a closet, her arms piled with several items of clothing, Tomoyo adding more every second.  
  
"But Tomoyo." she tried to say something but Tomoyo cut her off.  
  
"No buts Sakura-chan! You are the Mistress of the Forest, and you deserve the best clothes of all! Besides, you're just so kawaii!" Tomoyo went off in her own dream world, leaving Sakura holding all the clothes. Sakura tipped slightly because of all the weight.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled, falling over.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Tomoyo called, searching through all the clothes on the floor. She found Sakura sprawled under a white dress embroidered with cherry blossoms.  
  
"Tomoyo.You really have to stop making me so many clothes." Sakura said, staring at her friend who was now looking through the pile once again. Tomoyo squealed in delight when she picked up a emerald green dress with gold lining. (A/n: Think Princess Fiona from Shrek!)  
  
"Oh the perfect dress for my kawaii Sakura-chan!" She yelled. Sakura just smiled weakly, and then went to put it on.  
  
"So how does it look Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, but Tomoyo was too busy giggling and saying kawaii to herself to hear.  
  
"You look so.So.Kawaii!" She shouted happily. "You look good too Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stated. Tomoyo was wearing a light violet dress, with splits up to her knees for easy movement.  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan! We both look very kawaii! Though you are more so!" Tomoyo said, giggling when Sakura hit her playfully.  
  
"Come Kero, you too Yue" Sakura called. Suddenly two wildcats appeared. One golden like the sun, and the other white as the moon. (A/n: Ooooh.Guess which is which?) They padded off after Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo carried a big picnic basket full of all sorts of goodies.  
  
~~~~Syaoran and Eriol~~~~  
  
Eriol held his feet in his hand. He was sitting on the ground, moaning.  
  
"Come on you asshole. We have to keep going." Syaoran muttered, kicking Eriol.  
  
"But I'm too tired! Can't we take a break? I'm starving! Can't we eat?" Eriol whined. Finally Syaoran gave in.  
  
"Fine, but if you don't have anything to eat later, don't blame me!" He stopped and pulled stuff out of their packs. Eriol jumped hungrily onto the food, ripping it apart with his teeth. When he was finished he grinned at Syaoran.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" he asked, pointing to Syaoran's food. He sighed and handed it to him. Eriol grinned again and began to eat Syaoran's food. Syaoran sighed then stood up.  
  
"We'd better get going now. It's already noon." He said, looking up at the sky. Eriol sat up reluctantly and packed the rest of the food away.  
  
"Let's go" he murmured, pulling the pack onto his shoulders.  
  
~~~~Sakura and Tomoyo~~~~  
  
Sakura skipped along the path, Tomoyo smiling behind her.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, staring at the wonders around her. Tomoyo looked at the forest.  
  
"Yes, it is Sakura-chan.But not as beautiful as you!" Tomoyo replied, sighing happily. Sakura blushed at the comment.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm in charge of protecting it! I mean, it isn't easy!" Sakura said, still skipping. Kero and Yue followed closely behind, glaring at the bushes.  
  
"Kero, Yue! Don't frighten the animals!" Tomoyo teased. The two wildcats stopped glaring and looked at her.  
  
"We aren't frightening them on purpose Tomoyo-chan!" They one named Kero said. The white one, Yue nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can we help it if we seem to be.More dignified than the other animals?" He said. Sakura grinned. She loved it when they went out on picnics. It was always so much fun. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, getting worried. Sakura walked up to a tree, and placed her hand on its trunk. She stayed like that for a minute or so, and then took her hand away.  
  
"It said people were coming. Two men, carrying packs." Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Maybe we should see what they want." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yes, but don't say your real name. I will not either." Sakura said, thinking.  
  
"Okay Sakura-cha.I mean.Er, what do I call you?" Tomoyo asked, totally confused.  
  
"I'll be.Ying Fa! What will your name be Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, wondering what her name would be.  
  
"Hmmm.I think it will be Linka." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should stay out of sight until I find out what they want. Oh, and I'll use my illusion charm to make us look different, in case it's another one of those "Bounty Hunters" looking for us again." Tomoyo nodded at what Sakura said. It made sense. People were always coming in and looking for Sakura, so they could claim her bounty. She stood back as Sakura began her chant.  
  
"O key of my Forest! Under contract of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind! Your mistress calls! Release!" Sakura stood there, and suddenly a long white staff appeared in front of her. It had a small hole in the top, where Sakura placed her charms. She placed the one for illusion in it.  
  
"Illusion! Make both of our hair black! Illusion! We are thankful!" Sakura said. Tomoyo's hair stayed it's natural color, but Sakura's seemed to now be the same color as hers. Sakura could still see her hair, but to others it would seem that it was black. They continued walking, now searching for the mysterious men.  
  
~~~~Syaoran and Eriol~~~~  
  
They both stopped. They had felt a strong magical surge throughout the forest. Eriol looked at Syaoran, worried.  
  
"You don't think that.That was her? The witch?" he asked, getting somewhat scared. Syaoran snorted.  
  
"I don't think she'll be attacking us anytime soo" But was cut off when a girl with waist length black hair stepped in front of them. She tilted her head and looked at them.  
  
"Who are you?" They asked. She smiled and giggled.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked them. She giggled again, laughter showing in her emerald eyes.  
  
"We asked you first." Syaoran stated, getting somewhat annoyed. She giggled again.  
  
"But I live here, so I should know who the trespassers are." She peered at them under long eyelashes. Both were extremely handsome. One with bluish- black and, with matching mischievous eyes, hidden behind glasses. The other with messy chestnut hair, and piercing amber eyes. They seemed to go straight to her soul. She shivered at the thought, but kept smiling.  
  
"You live here?" They both asked exasperated. She nodded.  
  
"Well, then you must know where the Mistress of the Forest is!" Syaoran declared. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"I might." She stated. Then turned away and started skipping down the path. Syaoran hurried up to run beside her.  
  
"Who are you?" he practically shouted. She stopped and then giggled at him.  
  
"My name is Ying Fa. And who may you be?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran, and this is my companion, Hiirigazwa Eriol." He said, staring at the giggling girl the whole time.  
  
"What is your business with the Mistress?" she asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"We need to meet with her. Will you take us to her?" Syaoran asked, hoping she would. Sakura giggled again.  
  
"That depends." She said, giggling.  
  
"On what?" Syaoran asked. He didn't know what this girl was on, but she definitely needed to get off it.  
  
"If you can answer my riddle." She asked. Syaoran glanced at Eriol, who smirked. They had traveled the world, and knew hundreds of riddles. They nodded, and waited for the riddle.  
  
"There will be three riddles. Riddle number one: The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every place. What is it?" she asked, smiling widely. They thought to themselves silently. Suddenly, Eriol had an answer.  
  
"Could it be.The letter 'e'?" he asked. She smiled wider.  
  
"Very good. Now for the second riddle: At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" she asked. The riddles were not impossible. They were fairly easy. Syaoran looked thoughtful. He took a guess.  
  
"The stars?" he asked. Her smile grew.  
  
"Very good. Now for the last riddle: I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will, and yet I am the confidence of it all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" She asked. Syaoran and Eriol couldn't think of anything. It was a good 10 minutes before they said anything. Suddenly, Syaoran got an idea.  
  
"Could it be.Tomorrow?" he asked. Sakura's smile grew. He knew he had got it.  
  
"Very well done. Though those were not the hard riddles. I'll save those for later!" she said, while giggling. Syaoran stared at her expectantly.  
  
"Well, did we earn the right to see her?" he asked. She smiled at him impishly.  
  
"No." she stated. Syaoran and Eriol looked at her in shock. "You already did" she said, still smiling. Syaoran and Eriol looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You.You.You are the Mistress of the Forest?" Eriol said. Syaoran stared at her. She smiled at them.  
  
"Yes? Now what was it that you wanted to see me about?" she asked, staring at them puzzled. Syaoran came out of the trance.  
  
"We were wondering if you." but were cut off.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Linka, you may come out." She said softly. Tomoyo came out of the bushes, Kero and Yue following her. Eriol stared at her. She was beautiful! Not as beautiful as the Mistress, but beautiful all the same. Eriol went up and kissed her hand.  
  
"Oh, Linka! Fair and beautiful Linka!" he said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Tomoyo stood there nervously, thinking he was crazy. Sakura giggled at it all. Syaoran faced her.  
  
"There's no way you can be Mistress!" he exclaimed. Sakura looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Oh? And why not?" she asked. Syaoran didn't know.  
  
"Because you.Because.You are too young!" he shouted. Sakura glanced at him, giggling.  
  
"I believe I am 20, almost as old as you. That's not so young Li Xiao Lang." she stated, smiling. He stared at her confused. She had read his mind? He shook his head in frustration. Sakura smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Come, my friend and I were about to have a picnic. You are welcome to join us." She said, before walking away up the path, Kero and Yue following her. Tomoyo ran to catch up. Eriol looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Should we go?" he asked. Syaoran stared at him.  
  
"Well, we still don't know where this Kinomoto Sakura is.So I guess we go and maybe find out." He said, before setting off behind the girls. Eriol quickly followed.  
  
~~~~At the lake~~~~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero and Yue stopped in front of the lake. It was a clear crystal blue, and had a small island in the middle. Syaoran stared at her.  
  
"Where are we going to have this picnic?" he asked her. She glanced at him.  
  
"On the island of course!" she said, giggling. He looked at the water. There was no boat. Maybe she would conjure one up or something. She stared at him, laughing softly, then took out her staff.  
  
"Freeze" was all Syaoran heard, before he saw a huge line of ice leading from the shore to the island. He stared at her nervously, but she began to walk across it. Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and Yue followed. Syaoran followed closely behind.  
  
Heather: Whew! That was over 2000-2500 words!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah, right.  
  
Heather: It was! Don't be such a meany!  
  
Syaoran: Or what? Heather: Or I'll turn you into a goat!  
  
Syaoran: **glares** You wouldn't dare!  
  
Heather: Oh wouldn't I? **looks at audience** Well, thank you and goodnight peoples! You've been a wonderful audience! **blows kisses and bows** 


	2. Fairies in the Woods

Bounty for a Mistress By: Heatherherri  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Though I wouldn't mind if CLAMP gave it to me.Er, don't mind me! I'm just an insane Canadian! Not all of us are like me! Well.Hope you like my story!  
  
Chapter 2: Fairies in the Woods  
  
(A/n: Remember, this is set in medieval times.But Sakura can have any modern thing she wants! You'll find out all their ages soon.)  
  
The group walked swiftly across the path of ice. Syaoran looked at the sides nervously hoping it wouldn't collapse.  
  
"Is anything wrong Li-san?" Tomoyo asked, getting worried at the look on his face. He looked up, trying to make it seem that he had not just been afraid.  
  
"No, of course not!" he grunted. Tomoyo turned around and kept walking. Eriol slowed down to walk beside Syaoran.  
  
"Very hot, huh?" he asked. Syaoran looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"How can you think of girls at a time like this!" he screeched, making the two girls turn around.  
  
"Are you okay?" they both asked. Syaoran blushed and nodded. Sakura let out a giggle before she turned around. Syaoran ignored Eriol the rest of the way.  
  
"We're here!" Sakura chirped cheerfully. Syaoran looked around the small island. It was just the right size to have a picnic on.  
  
"This seems almost too perfect." Eriol said, also looking around. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"That's because I made it silly!" Sakura said, still giggling. (A/n: Sakura is just finding this all funny, she won't be a stupid little giggling girl!) Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"You made this?" he asked, looking amazed. She nodded.  
  
"It's no big deal. I do stuff like that all the time." Tomoyo nodded. Eriol was too busy staring at her to hear anything. Syaoran snapped his fingers in front of Eriol's face.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol said. Syaoran smirked. Eriol must really like that girl, to be ignoring all the food right in front of him. Eriol stood up and bowed.  
  
"Lady's first." He said, smiling. The two girls giggled. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura didn't touch the food.  
  
"I believe we had something to discuss?" she asked, looking at Syaoran expectedly. Syaoran nodded at Eriol, who sighed because he couldn't eat yet.  
  
"We're looking for a girl." Syaoran said. Syaoran tilted her head.  
  
"What kind of girl?" she asked, giggling. "I mean there are so many of them!" Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"We know that, Mistress. We're looking for a certain girl. She is supposed to be living somewhere around here." Eriol said. He quickly nudged Syaoran, who had been glaring at Sakura.  
  
"Oh? And what is her name?" Tomoyo asked. "Maybe we do know her." Syaoran smiled cheekily.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Waist-length auburn hair and green eyes. Supposedly very beautiful. Do you know her?" he smiled at their shocked expression, which was replaced with a cool mask.  
  
"Yes. I believe we do know this Sakura. Now, tell us what you want with her." Tomoyo said, quite angrily. Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped. Suddenly the sweet girl had turned vicious!  
  
"We er.We were just" Eriol tried to say, but got nudged in the ribs by Syaoran.  
  
"We can't tell them what we're really here for!" he whispered urgently. Sakura glanced at them  
  
"Either you tell us, or I'll have to find out the hard way." She stated. Syaoran and Eriol gulped.  
  
"We just wanted to find this beautiful girl that everyone has been talking about! But, I assure you her beauty cannot compare to you two." Eriol said. Tomoyo and Sakura burst out laughing. Eriol looked exasperated.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stopped laughing enough to say something.  
  
"What he said!" Sakura said again, bursting into a fit of giggles. Even the wildcats looked to be laughing. Syaoran and Eriol exchanged looks. They really were crazy!  
  
"It's just that." Tomoyo said, before bursting into another giggling fit. Sakura suddenly grew serious.  
  
"I am Kinomoto Sakura." She said. Syaoran and Eriol looked in disbelief. "Illusion you may return." She said. Suddenly her beautiful auburn hair was back to normal. It framed her delicate face, complementing on her skin tone. She looked even prettier than before! Sakura stood up.  
  
"Well, let's dig in then!" Eriol cried, jumping into the basket. (A/n: Whatever happened to his lady's first? Oh well!) Eriol came out with his arms full of food. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled nervously. Sakura turned to Syaoran who was staring at her suspiciously.  
  
"We didn't poison the food. See?" She said, as she took a bite. Syaoran grabbed a sandwich and sniffed it. He didn't smell anything bad. He bit it. He didn't taste anything bad. He began to ravish the sandwich. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at them. Good thing they had made a lot! Sakura reached into the basket and pulled out two steaks. She put one on each plate in front of Kero and Yue. They began to eat hungrily. Syaoran stared.  
  
"What are they?" he asked. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"They are my friends. The golden one is Kero, and the white, Yue." The two wildcats glared at Syaoran before going back to eating. He glared right back. Tomoyo was talking to Eriol.  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" she asked. He sat there, not knowing what to tell her.  
  
"We.We travel the world in search of amazing things!" he said, thankful that he'd come up with a good excuse. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "So what do you do for a living?" he asked. Tomoyo went all star- eyed.  
  
"I make Sakura kawaii clothes!" she shouted. Eriol covered his ears. "Oh, I'm sorry! I tend to do that!" she said. Eriol just nodded.  
  
"You make her clothes?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded. "You have a great talent." He said, making Tomoyo blush.  
  
"Thank you" she said, still blushing. Sakura giggled. Suddenly she stood up.  
  
"Oh! Come with me! We must show you wonderful things!" she shouted. "Fly!" she cried, and grew wings on her back. (A/n: Not the kind she has in the series.More like fairy wings! You'll see why in a minute!) Syaoran stared. She could fly? He heard a cry behind him.  
  
"Fly!" Three voices called. Tomoyo, Kero and Yue all grew wings on their backs. Yue stood in front of Syaoran, his icy eyes staring.  
  
"Well? Get on!" he cried, motioning for Syaoran to climb on his back. They could talk? Eriol climbed onto Kero's back, and Syaoran onto Yue's. They flew over the trees until they came to a meadow. Sakura flew down to it. Syaoran was about to ask what was going on but Tomoyo shushed him.  
  
"I ask the hawk above the trees, to look among the forest leaves. I ask him now, what does he see? What will the hawk's good fortune be?" Sakura said, chanting. Suddenly, giggling was heard among the outskirts of the meadow. Sakura smiled in that direction. Tomoyo flew down, but Kero and Yue did not. Syaoran and Eriol had to watch as several beautiful women came out of the forest. They gasped. These women.had wings! They were fairies!  
  
"Cousin!" They all screeched and ran towards Sakura. "So kawaii!" They all screeched again, and began to examine Sakura. Tomoyo just stood off to the side, giggling. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other? Cousin? But if Sakura was a fairy.That meant that she couldn't be killed. Yet she didn't have her wings all the time. It was truly confusing them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura cried. "You haven't met our new friends!" she motioned for Kero and Yue to fly down. They landed and Syaoran and Eriol jumped off. They looked at the fairies. They were all beautiful, but not as beautiful as Sakura. All had different colored hair. White, yellow, blue, green, red, purple, black and orange. Their eyes matched their hair.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" they all said in unison. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other.  
  
"Let me introduce you guys!" She pointed at the yellow haired girl. "This is Choice." She pointed at the blue haired girl. "This is Prosperity." She pointed at the red haired girl. "This is Decision." She pointed at the green haired girl. "This is Destiny." She pointed at the purple haired girl. "This is Pride." She pointed at the orange haired girl. "This is Faith. And last but not least, Ying and Yang." She said, pointing at the white and the black haired girls. They looked exactly alike, only their hair and eyes were different.  
  
"They're twins!" Syaoran exclaimed. The two girls nodded. Sakura pointed at Syaoran.  
  
"That's Li-san." She pointed to Eriol. "And that's Hiirigazwa-san" (A/n: Spelling?) Both men bowed. The girls squealed and ran up to them.  
  
"SO KAWAII!" they yelled. They all turned to Sakura. "Which is yours Mistress?" they asked. Sakura went bright red. Syaoran and Eriol laughed nervously when the fairies began to circle them like hawks. Eriol looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" he whispered. Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"And how am I supposed to know?" he asked. Suddenly all the girls stopped and circled Syaoran.  
  
"This one!" They all cried out. Sakura blushed like a ripe tomato. Tomoyo giggled. All of the fairies looked at Eriol. "Miss Tomoyo had her eye on this one already!" Tomoyo went beet red. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other. Tomoyo?  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Sakura said. "This isn't Linka, it's Tomoyo!" she exclaimed. Eriol walked up to Tomoyo, who was blushing profusely.  
  
"You've had your eye on me, ne?" he asked. She stood still, not knowing what to do. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Well I've got my eye on you, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo blushed even deeper, if it was possible. Eriol walked calmly back to Syaoran. Syaoran was looking at everyone questionably.  
  
"What do you mean I'm hers?" he asked densely.  
  
"Nothing! They mean nothing!" Sakura shouted. The fairies all raised an eyebrow. "Er, we'd better get going! Busy day ahead!" Sakura said, stuttering. "Tomoyo, Kero, Yue! Let's go!" she ordered. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other in confusion. They both sighed and got on the animal's backs.  
  
"Ja ne! Good luck!" all the fairies yelled. Sakura glared at them.  
  
"Ja, cousins!" she yelled back. They all flew back to the lake. Syaoran got off Yue and walked up to Sakura. Sakura looked at him, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"May I see them?" he asked. She had no clue what he was talking about. "Your wings." He said, pointing. She nodded and he went to examine them. They were a brilliant shade of emerald green. He ran his hands over them. A green powder rubbed off onto his hands. He stared at them. They looked exactly like butterfly wings. He thanked her then walked back to Eriol.  
  
"What are they like?" Eriol asked. Syaoran stared at the sky, thinking.  
  
"They seem like butterfly wings." He said. Eriol pointed at Tomoyo, Kero and Yue.  
  
"Their wings are different." Syaoran looked at them, finally noticing. Tomoyo had wings like the other fairies, more pointy, and insect like. Kero and Yue had feathery wings.  
  
"Maybe we can ask them later." He said. Just then Sakura and Tomoyo walked up to them.  
  
"We would like to ask you to join us for dinner." They both said together. Eriol looked at Syaoran who nodded.  
  
"Yes. It would be a pleasure to be among such beautiful ladies." He said, winking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed. Sakura just nodded.  
  
"We'll have to walk back." she said. "You don't mind?" They said it wouldn't be a problem then started walking. Sakura came to a halt in front of a huge tree.  
  
"Why'd we stop here?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Look up!" she said. Syaoran looked up. Up above them was a huge tree house! Not the kind that little kids made, it was amazing! A forest palace! Eriol looked up too.  
  
"A tree house fit for a queen. Or shall I say, Mistress?" he said, joking. Sakura nodded.  
  
"A tiny seed become the tree that makes the seeds in turn." She said. Syaoran and Eriol looked at her as if she was crazy. Suddenly a long wooden ladder appeared, leading up to the tree house. Sakura and Tomoyo went up. The ladder started to go up.  
  
"SHIT!" Syaoran shouted, before grabbing the ladder with Eriol. They went up the ladder to where Tomoyo and Sakura were. Sakura looked at them.  
  
"While Tomoyo makes dinner, would you like me to show you to your rooms?" she asked. The two men nodded. "Follow me, then." Sakura said, before walking off. They quickly followed her. She stopped in front of a door. "This room is Hiirigazwa's. What color would you like your room to be?" she asked.  
  
"Blue!" he said. Sakura snapped her fingers and opened the door. Inside there was a huge king sized bed covered in midnight blue blankets. The pillows were a sapphire blue that matched the walls. The ceiling was painted a dark navy color, and had silver specks that resembled stars. The room seemed to smell exactly like the night air. Eriol nodded his appreciation. Sakura turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Your room is across the hall. What color?" she asked.  
  
"Green!" he exclaimed. She snapped her fingers again, and then opened the door. Inside, the room was painted a dark forest green. Its ceiling was painted as though you were looking through the tops of trees. It even had a small sunset going on. The room smelt like an autumn breeze. The king sized bed had a dark, dark green comforter on top of green blankets. Syaoran grunted his approval as Sakura left. At the door, Sakura turned.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Unpack. We'll call you when it's ready." She turned and left. Syaoran pulled his things and put them away in the dresser that was in the room. He sighed and plopped down on the big bed. Eriol popped in his door.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! Isn't this place great? I just found something really cool! Come check it out!" he called. Syaoran sighed and sat up. He followed Eriol through several halls before coming to a halt in front of a door.  
  
"What is it Eriol?" he asked, annoyed. Eriol grinned and opened the door. He put a finger to his lips, signaling Syaoran to be quiet. He opened the door, revealing a beautiful room. No, not a room. More like a miniature meadow. It had a huge field, and a few trees scattered here and there. That was very odd, because they were already in a tree. Syaoran didn't know why they were being quiet until Eriol pointed. Syaoran looked where he was pointing and gasped. In the center of the meadow sat Sakura. She was surrounded by several beautiful birds and animals. They watched in silence as Sakura raised her finger. A light blue butterfly flew and landed softy on it. She held it close and whispered something to it. She lifted her finger again and it flew away.  
  
"Wow!" Eriol and Syaoran said in unison. They quickly covered their mouths, but it was too late. Sakura had seen them. She stood up quickly, frightening the animals. She said something to them that the men couldn't hear, but it obviously calmed the animals down. She walked towards them, her gown flowing behind her. Her hair ruffled in the wind. She was now wearing a beautiful white gown. It had a v-neck and sleeves that spread out at the wrist. It went all the way down to the ground.  
  
'Damn, she looks beautiful' Syaoran thought. He shook his head. He had to kill this girl! He couldn't develop something for her. She walked up to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "I thought I told you to stay in your rooms until we called you!" she yelled. Syaoran and Eriol winced. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's just that I'm the only one allowed in here." she said. Syaoran looked at her carefully. He hadn't noticed before, but she had a small pink aura radiating around her.  
  
'She doesn't look so tough' he thought. Little did he know that Sakura was compressing her aura for all she was worth. The two men in front of her had powerful auras. Eriol's was a sapphire blue, while Syaoran's was green. Her aura ached to be free and mingle with the strange auras. She sighed.  
  
"Well I suppose Tomoyo-chan has dinner ready. We had better all get changed." Sakura said, walking off. Syaoran and Eriol headed back to their rooms. Syaoran and Eriol came out 5 minutes later wearing almost the exact clothes. They were both wearing long pants, with long-sleeved shirts that tied at the neck. Syaoran's was wearing dark green, as Eriol was wearing navy blue. They had no clue where the dining room was, so they stayed in their rooms. Tomoyo knocked on their doors.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Follow me." She said, walking off. They followed her closely. She was now wearing a sleeveless black dress that ended just above her ankles. On her feet she had black chunky heels. (A/n: Sakura and Tomoyo can travel to the future, because of Sakura's time charm. Okay people who didn't understand?) She led them to a huge room. The room had a large wooden table, covered in a white silk tablecloth. There was fine china and crystal glasses set on the table. They sat down. Syaoran noticed that the plates had several precious gems molded into them. He looked around.  
  
"Where's Miss Kinomoto?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at him before pouring him some wine.  
  
"She'll be here once she's ready." She said, before heading off into the kitchen. Suddenly Sakura appeared at the door out of breath.  
  
"Poachers!" she shouted before running off again.  
  
~~~To be continued~~~  
  
Heather: Whew! That's more than last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
  
Syaoran: **snorts** Yeah, like that's possible!  
  
Sakura: Be nice Syaoran! She's a very good author.  
  
Heather: Thank you Sakura-chan! Oh yes, I am pure Canadian.But I'm hoping to move to Japan when I'm 19! Well, see you all later wonderful people! Sakura, Syaoran say goodbye!  
  
Sakura&Syaoran: GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: What about me? **glares at Heather**  
  
Heather: You and me can say goodbye together.Alright Kero-chan?  
  
Kero&Heather: BYE BYE! 


	3. Hiatus

Heather: Okay peoples! I know I haven't updated this story for soooo long, but I promise I will soon! I've just been super tired lately, writing new fics and all. I've been trying to work on my Inuyasha/Card Captor Sakura fic but I need to find out Kagome's school friends names! I'm serious, those girls are nameless! And I need to find out where Kagome lives! Someone said Tokyo?  
  
Hezzer: You have to get your priorities in order.  
  
Heather: What are you talking about? My priorities are fine! I just need to convince my mother that I'm allowed on the computer.  
  
Hezzer: How'd you get on then?  
  
Heather: *grins sheepishly* I go on at night?  
  
Hezzer: *rolls eyes* Trust me to get stuck with a hikari who is clinically insane.  
  
Heather: I am not insane! I'm eccentric! *pouts*  
  
Hezzer: Sureeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Heather: *attacks Hezzer with frying pan*  
  
Hezzer: *runs away with large lump on head*  
  
Heather: *grins in triumph* Anyways, this story is going on a short hiatus. Okay? I'm really, really sorry! I'm just a little anxious!  
  
Hezzer: *comes back through door* About what?  
  
Heather: Well.About my late birthday present!  
  
Hezzer: Late? Didn't you already get enough?  
  
Heather: *blushes* Well.At first I asked for the second Inuyasha movie on DVD, but it hasn't been translated to English so I asked my mom for a subtitled one.  
  
Hezzer: Ohhhhh! What's a DVD?  
  
Heather: It's hard to explain.But you need a DVD player to watch them. We didn't have one so my mom gave me one for my birthday!  
  
Hezzer: Mmm hmm.What's so special about that?  
  
Heather: Well, DVD players are expensive!  
  
Hezzer: And you got one for your birthday?! Are you spoiled or what?!  
  
Heather: Yup! More by my dad though.  
  
Hezzer: What did he give you?  
  
Heather: *grins* Money! *stops to think* You know Hezzer...  
  
Hezzer: What?  
  
Heather: You don't have a birthday! You can't have mine.Because it's already happened!  
  
Hezzer: I don't get it. What's so special about births?  
  
Heather: *exasperated sigh* It just marks the day that you came into the world!  
  
Hezzer: So.The day I came out of the cat collar is my birthday?  
  
Heather: Nah.That was my cat's birthday!  
  
Hezzer: Aren't I more important than your cat?!  
  
Heather: *frowns* No! Nothing is more important than the cat! *picks up frying pan and chases Hezzer around room* HE IS WONDERFUL! YOU MUST BOW DOWN TO HIM! HE IS GOD!  
  
Hezzer: o_O! Ummm.Okay?  
  
Heather: *puts down frying pan* Alright. You know, one day I am going to catch you!  
  
Hezzer: *mumbles*  
  
Heather: I'VE GOT IT!  
  
Hezzer: *looks around confused* Got what?  
  
Heather: Your birthday!  
  
Hezzer: *looks* I don't see anything.  
  
Heather: *exasperated sigh* No.I've decided when it will be!  
  
Hezzer: Oh! When?  
  
Heather: December 2!  
  
Hezzer: Why?  
  
Heather: That's the day after my best friends.  
  
Hezzer: *teary eyes* I thought I was your best friend!?  
  
Heather: Not really. Anyways, later for now everyone! Ja ne~ 


End file.
